


Broken Messiahs

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Persona 3, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cannot command me. Spoilers for P3's final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Messiahs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Spring ’09  
> Prompt: Crossover – Persona 3/Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne – Hitoshura/Minato – Marking/claiming (in an animalistic way) – You cannot command me.

Desperate measures for desperate times. He reaches deeper, deeper into his soul, sinking the metaphorical bullet to the root of his brain if he could to reach out to a power able to defeat him. It. Her.

It felt as if his finger had just brushed against a red hot stove. Terrible, unnatural, _no_ , but it was too late. It was coming to him.

“It” rose out of him in a burst not of light, but of darkness. Green lines shined bright against the green full moon, a frontier between peach skin and black flesh.

A beat. It looked back, eyes too red for a face all too human. “Why do you call for me? The road has not yet ended.”

He grit his teeth, tightened his grip on his sword. _You were summoned here for one purpose! Do it! You are mine, you are me!!!_

Two marked hands, rough from war, closed around his throat, as the red eyes stared him down. “No one is me. You don’t even know what you claim. Don’t even bother protesting, human.” Sharp, too sharp, the thumb nails digging into the skin under his eyes, slicing down effortlessly down through his cheeks to his jaw. “You cannot command me. Even death cannot hold me.”

It let him go as suddenly as it had seized him, turning his back on him. Another beat; two beasts of destruction acknowledging each other with a look, and then the one he summoned was gone, leaving behind naught but a hint of sulphur on the wind.


End file.
